Problemas
by Sudden Wishes
Summary: Vocês todos eram problemáticos com os seus amores confusos.
1. Leia!

Seleção de _drabbles_ dos personagens de **Glee**. Todas as histórias baseadas em músicas ou trechos de músicas da cantora **Adele**.

É a minha primeira seleção de drabbles. Eu espero que vocês gostem! :)

xx **JV**


	2. Finn

Rachel amava você. Rachel se importava com você. Rachel _quis você_. E você a tratou como se ela não valesse os sorrisos que ela havia lhe entregue em uma bandeira de ouro. Você a colocou em um lugar que não lhe era de direito – tão longe, ao mesmo tempo, _tão perto_. Você a _afastou_. Você a _humilhou. _Você _a perdeu_.

E você se odiou quando viu que havia _deixado passar_ por entre os seus dedos o que poderia ser _o amor de sua vida_.

E você se odiou.

E você odiou o _babaca_ do Jesse St. James, porque ele, diferente de você, pareceu _dar valor_ a quem merecia.

Porque _ele_ correu atrás do **perdão** que deveria ser _seu._

E no final das contas, a culpa era sua.

Você a perdeu porque _quis._

**You made a fool out of you,**

_Você se fez de tolo,_

**And, boy, she's bringing you down**

_E, garoto, ela está te deixando para baixo_


	3. Rachel

Finn **não** ama você. Finn só quer _brincar_ com você. Finn acha que pode pegar os seus sentimentos e fazê-los de bobos. Finn acha que você irá sempre perdoá-lo. Finn acha que você não percebe o jeito como ele olha para _ela_. Finn acha que você estará ali por _ele _para _sempre_.

Finn **não **sabe que você pode ser uma garota apaixonada, mas não é uma garota _burra_.

Finn **não** sabe que o seu coração _sangra_ a cada música triste cantada.

Finn **não **sabe que você cogitaria em desistir dos seus maiores sonhos _por ele_.

Finn **não** sabe _de nada_. Finn **não** sabe do que você é capaz. Finn **não **sabe que você pode tentar esquecê-lo. Finn **não **sabe que você pode tentar substituí-lo. Finn **não **sabe que você pode muito bem _fingir_ que _conseguiu_. Finn realmente **não** sabe de _nada._

Porque Finn não sabe quem você é de verdade. Ele nem ao menos se importa com isso.

Porque Finn não ama você.

**When was the last time you thought of me?**

_Quando foi a última vez que você pensou em mim?_

**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**

_Ou você me apagou completamente da sua memória_


	4. Kurt

Você tentou fugir. Você tentou se esconder. Mas você não tinha para onde correr. As portas estavam fechadas, os dedos estavam apontados em sua direção e o medo começou a atormentá-lo em demasia, a ponto de asfixiá-lo. Você pensou em coisas terríveis. Você pensou em terminar com tudo isso de forma rápido. Você nem ao menos se lembra do que você pensou.

Era tanto medo. Era tanta solidão.

**Ninguém** _lhe entendia._

Era você contra o mundo. E o mundo contra você.

E então você tropeçou feio. Ou será que empurraram você? Sua calça nova rasgou, os seus sapatos tão brilhantes se sujaram e a sua pose de garoto _orgulhoso_ por ser _quem era_ foi desmascarada.

Você teve _tanto medo_ e você chegou a acreditar que nunca haveria _ninguém_ ali _por você_.

E então você conheceu **Blaine**.

E então você teve para onde fugir. E então você teve onde se esconder. E então você passou a ter _braços_ e _abraços_ para onde correr.

**Whenever I'm alone with you**

_Sempre que estou sozinho com você_

**You make me feel like I am home again**

_Você me faz sentir em casa de novo_


	5. Brittany

Você não sabia que tomate era uma fruta. Você achava que a Via Láctea era feita de leite e que a Lua era um grande queijo. Você não sabia qual era a diferença entre um crocodilo e um dinossauro. Você acreditava que no fim do arco-íris, existia mesmo um pote de ouro. Você não entendia porque o Mickey era um rato que falava. Você não entendia qual era a utilidade de um porta-copos. Você não sabia _de muita coisa_... Mas você **acreditava** em algo que _ninguém_ acreditava na sua idade – e não era no _Papai Noel_...

Você acreditava na **bondade** das _pessoas_.

De _todas_ elas.

E chamavam você de _boba_ por isso.

E chamavam você de _idiota_.

E você não se importava, porque você não sabia qual era a diferença entre _tirarem sarro_ de você e de conseguirem _lhe magoar_.

Mas você aprendeu. Você _aprendeu_, pois Artie fez a _questão_ de lhe ensinar quando lhe chamou daquilo ao qual ele era o _único_ que parecia acreditar ao contrário.

E você, pela primeira vez em vida, sentiu-se _mesmo_ uma idiota... Por ter acreditado que Artie era _diferente_ dos outros.

**Hold my hand**

_Segure minha mão_**  
><strong>

**While you cut me down**

_Enquanto você me joga pra baixo_


	6. Mercedes

Todas as manhãs, você se olhava no espelho e dizia para si mesma que você _não precisava de ninguém._ Que você era boa o suficiente para conseguir se satisfazer. Que ninguém conseguiria acompanhar o seu _ritmo_. Que você era _única_ e _preciosa_, e que o azar era dos _outros_ por não perceberem também.

Todas as manhãs você se servia do seu café da manhã e descontava todas as frustrações não ditas antes entre rosquinhas e outros açúcares. Porque você era boa o suficiente. E os doces também eram.

Todas as manhãs você repetia em voz baixa a sua música preferida, a caminho do colégio. Você caminhava sozinha, pois Kurt estava com Blaine, Tina estava com Mike, e você... Não precisava deles.

Você não precisava _de ninguém._

Todas as manhãs você sentia vontade de voltar correndo para debaixo de suas cobertas, assim que pisava no pátio da escola. Porque você tinha _vergonha_, mas nunca admitiria em voz alta. Você tinha _vergonha_ de quem era e de estar sempre sendo deixada de _lado._

Todas as manhãs você _queria chorar._

Até que você acabou se esbarrando com alguém tão orgulhoso, tão único, tão precioso e que também sentia _vergonha_ (mas por outro motivo). Então, de repente, **Sam** olhou para _você._

E a partir daquele momento, todas as manhãs você acordava _sorrindo._

**It was in the darkest of my days**

_Foi o mais escuro dos meus dias_**  
><strong>

**When you took my sorrow and you took my pain**

_Quando você tomou a minha tristeza e você levou minha dor_**  
><strong>

**And buried them away**

_E enterrou, você enterrou_


	7. Puck

Você era um _desastre. _Pelo menos era o que falavam por ai. Não que você se importasse. Pois você _não se importava_ para nada. Foi não se importando que você traiu a confiança do seu melhor amigo. Foi não se importando que você engravidou a namorada dele. Foi não se importando que você tornou a trair o seu melhor amigo. E foi não se importando em que você se meteu em uma série de problemas que se resumiam ao caos completo.

Você era um desastre _total_, e _ninguém_ acreditava em você.

E você dava de ombros, dizia "foda-se" e seguia o seu caminho (o seu adorável caminho _errado_).

Você manipulava, mentia, traia, metia-se em encrencas e nunca assumia a _culpa._

Você tinha sangue de _barata._

E então você encontrou alguém igual – _ou pior_ – que você. Alguém que parecia não se importar _ainda mais_ com a vida do que você.

E então você acreditou estar apaixonado, pois, e uma hora para outra, você _passou a se importar_.

Mas você era um desastre, não era? O que você poderia esperar de um relacionamento como aquele?

"Foda-se", você pensou.

Era só mais uma encrenca para a _coleção_.

**But i just wanna be drunk**

_Mas eu só quero ficar bêbado_**  
><strong>

**So i can forget about you**

_Então eu posso esquecer de você_**  
><strong>


	8. Quinn

Tão perfeita que chegava a _doer_. Tão maravilhosa aos olhos dos outros que chegava a _irritar_. Tão doce e graciosa e delicada e feminina e _surreal_ que parecia pertencer a uma história de contos de fadas. Toda _bonita_, toda _princesinha._  
>Você era perfeita de dar <em>nojo.<em>

E você tinha uma pose a manter. Uma coroa a segurar sobre os cabelos dourados. Você era um anjo, uma princesa, uma _deusa_. Por isso você mandava. Porque no seu mundinho cor-de-rosa, beleza e _poder_ andavam de mãos dadas.

Você poderia parecer ingênua, mas não era. Você podia fingir ser cega, mas não era. Você podia aparentar ser **feliz**, mas não era.

Todo o seu palácio era construído de mentiras, como se fosse feito de cartas que com um leve soprar, desmoronaria e ruiria ao chão. Porque a sua vida toda era daquela forma: _falsa._ O seu sorriso era falso, os seus olhos e olhares eram falsos, até mesmo a sua voz era falsa.

Até mesmo a sua perfeição era uma **completa** imperfeição! _Falsa._

A única coisa _real_ em você eram as _lágrimas_.

Especialmente as que você _derramou_ quando ele lhe disse que todo aquele relacionamento _falso_ havia terminado.

Você era _toda_ falsa.

Mas o seu coração, nem tanto.

**Whenever you look at me**

_quando você olha pra mim_**  
><strong>

**I wish I was her**

_eu queria ser ela_


End file.
